Survivre Désespérément
by Dragonneva
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Voldemort avait pris le dessus ? Si le monde des sorciers s'était transformé en dictature ? Si l'ordre était condamné à se cacher pour combattre la tyrannie du Lord. Si notre jeune Harry devait se débrouiller seul ? HPDM LMSS
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**Dragonneva sur Fanfiction/net et LackofMesure sur Livejournal. (Même personne différente appellation.)

**Pairing**** :**HPDM, LMSS, SBSS et d'autres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent cependant. Tout les personnages que vous n'avez jamais vu dans Harry Potter sont à moi.

**Rating : R**

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Voldemort avait pris le dessus ? Si le monde des sorciers s'était transformé en dictature ? Si l'ordre avait presque été exterminé. S'il était condamné à se cacher pour combattre la tyrannie du Lord. Si notre jeune Harry devait se débrouiller seul ? Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais, comment pourraient-ils le vaincre ?

Warning : Univers Alternatif, OOC, Mpreg, Slash, M/M, Language.

NdA : Cette histoire est purement fictive, mon but n'est pas d'offenser qui que ce soit. Ceci n'est pas une critique du style de vie orientale, loin de là , ces différentes caractéristiques explicite juste très bien mon propos et mon univers. Toute ressemblance n'est pas voulue et tient de l'ordre de l'inspiration, ces coutumes, ces costumes et ce style de vie sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

Je m'excuse donc d'or et déjà si vous vous sentez attaqué, ce n'est pas mon but. Merci et bonne lecture.

_June 1990._

- Ecoutez moi tous, Hommes, Femmes et Keilaï*, mes semblables.

Nous sommes tous égaux, ne craignez plus car nous réussirons. Nous causerons sa chute, aucun de vous n'auras plus à se cacher ou à fuir à l'entente de son nom. Celui qui ne pouvait être nommé mourra et avec lui toutes les injustices de ce monde. Aucun de nous ne mérite d'être traité ainsi, la fin de son règne signera le début d'une nouvelle ère, sans souffrances, sans violence et sans haine.

Soyez patient car notre moment viendra, il nous faut pour le moment rester tapis dans l'ombre à souffrir des méfaits de ces êtres vils. Que chacun continue à vivre selon ses règles, qu'il se complaise dans sa victoire, et qu'il ne sente pas le spectre de la révolte s'élever dans ses rangs. Mes frères restez calme, préparez vous, entrainez vous et veillez car nul ne sait quand le jour J arrivera.

Tandis que les applaudissements et les cries de joies retentissaient dans l'égout qui leur servait de quartier général. L'orateur pouvait sentir la bile remonter lentement le long de son œsophage, son discours passionné en était bien un, mais s'il ne manquait pas de passion, il manquait d'assurance et de faits. Voldemort était devenu bien trop puissant, il faudrait bien plus que des mots pour le battre, son empire n'avait cessé de grandir et de se renforcer.

Son regard croisa celui de son ancien élève, de l'homme, de l'enfant qu'il considérait comme son fils et qu'il avait du vendre pour le bien de la guerre. En voyant des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues, il se demanda si les sacrifices fait pour renverser Voldemort valaient bien toute la culpabilité qui rongeait son âme depuis des mois.

Craignant la réponse, Dumbledore détourna le regard et se retira silencieusement de la pièce, rasant les murs, fuyant ses propres démons.

****HPDM****LMSS****

Une jeune femme rousse, anonyme au milieu de ces centaines de couples qui venaient faire leur marché, marchait avec hâte. Sa démarche rapide et bouleversée hachait la foule tel un couteau dans un essaim d'abeille. Elle était ravissante, ses longs cheveux couleur pêche, cascadaient le long de son dos pour atteindre ses hanches, il n'était pas rare pour les femmes et les keilaï d'avoir une parure aussi longue. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe de toile noire qui trainait derrière elle, et d'un long tee-shirt bordeaux à manches longues qui dépassait largement ses reins pour descendre sur ses genoux. Beaucoup s'étonnerait de la voir vêtue ainsi avec les 39 °C qu'il faisait ce jour là, mais elles étaient toutes habillées ainsi, aucun centimètre de peau n'apparaissait sous leurs vêtement, il était impossible pour quiconque de distinguer leurs courbes. Et il aurait été impossible de distinguer les traits élégants de son visage, si comme ces consœurs, elle avait porté ce long châle qui était censé cacher ses cheveux, et son visage de la vue de tous.

Lily Potter, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son mari, les cries et les larmes de son enfant qui pleurait de faim avait eut raison de sa raison. En toute hâte, et elle le pensait, en toute impunité, celle-ci était sortit acheter du lait pour Harry son fils de 1 an. Et lorsque qu'un des Mangemort, la garde rapprochée du '' Lord'' s'empara de son bras avec force, elle su que c'était finit.

Elle eu à peine le temps de se débattre qu'elle tomba au sol, sous le coup de la gifle d'un des sbires de Celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom.

Pourquoi ne portes tu pas le "shilah"* ? dit une voix sifflante, Lily ne pouvait voir à qui elle appartenait, ses yeux étaient rivées sur le sol, espérant ainsi échapper au courroux de ces tyrans.

Mille excuse votre excellence, mais le vent souffle fort aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pu rattraper mon ''shilah'' lorsque le vent l'a emporté…

Le second coup fut porté à son ventre, à l'aide d'un objet, ou d'un pied, la jeune rouquine ne saurait dire la différence. Un rire sifflant, qui refroidirait les plus courageux se fit soudainement entendre sur la place.

Tu es bien festive, oser me mentir, face à face comme cela. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu faisais ici et j'épargnerais peut-être la vie de ta famille.

Je vous en prie my Lord, je vous en prie, mon fils pleurait, il avait faim et mon mari, mon mari tardait à rentrer, je vous assure, je ne voulais que le nourrir, rien de plus, rien de plus. Regardez j'ai acheté du lait. My Lord par pitié… balbutia Lily

Pitié reprit Voldemort, je ne sais ce qu'est la pitié, tu as désobéis aux règles et tu en paieras le prix. Quel est ton nom ?

Lily Potter.

Il se détourna d'elle et dit à l'un de ses gardes de se rendre chez elle pour tuer son fils. En entendant cette phrase elle sortit de ses gonds.

- Monstre ! Assassin ! Ordure ! cria t-elle en se jetant sur lui et le frappant de toute la force qui était sienne. Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de mon fils. Dumbledore te terminera …

Alors qu'elle s'époumonait, Voldemort souriait d'un sourire malsain et mauvais mais ne se défendait pas alors que celle-ci le rouait de coups qui bien que donné par une femme devaient être douloureux.

L'audience se figea en entendant le sort interdit, très peu de personne pouvait lancer ce sort. Il nécessitait beaucoup de puissance et surtout une grande maitrise de la magie noire. Certains disaient même que pour lancer ce sort il fallait avoir perdu son âme, et nul ne doutait que Voldemort était de ceux qui n'en avait plus.

_- Avada Kedavra . _

Un silence de mort régnait sur la place d'habitude si bruyante, Lily était connue pour sa gentillesse et sa compassion. Son envie d'aider, d'aimer et de connaitre. Il n'y avait plus de doute maintenant, IL régnait.

- Que sa mort devienne un exemple pour vous tous. Quiconque défiera mes lois, quiconque me défiera, mourra sur le champ. Parlez en autour de vous que contrairement à Merlin, Voldemort ne pardonne pas.

Sur ces quelques mots lourds de sens, le Lord, remonta dans sa diligence, et s'en retourna vers son antre, '' Poudlard''.

Ce soir là, des hommes entrèrent par effraction chez les Potter James en rentrant du meeting de l'Ordre du Phoenix, apprit que sa femme venait d'être tuée en pleine place publique. Alors qu'il cajolait son fils, noyant ainsi son propre chagrin, il ne les entendit pas entrer. Sans baguette il ne faisait pas le poids.

Pas un bruit dans la maison des Potter, juste de la lumière, une lumière verte qui touche le cœur et la tête du père et du fils.

Les malfrats, s'en allèrent laissant les corps à qui voudra bien les trouver. Mais aucun n'avait remarqué, la petite poitrine d'Harry qui se soulevait et s'abaissait encore, sous les élans de sa respiration.

Un jeune homme qui ne tarderait pas à vouloir venger ses parents, un garçon qui malgré lui était ce soir là devenu, le seul espoir du monde sorcier.

**TBC...**

**Keilaï :** Troisième sexe, des hommes capable de porter des enfants, leur apparence physique est a mi-chemin entre celle d'un homme et d'une femme. Dans la société Voldemorienne, ils sont obligés d'avoir les cheveux longs comme les femmes et sont considérés comme le sexe faible. Ils doivent, tout comme les femmes, porter des vêtements larges qui ne laisse pas entrevoir de chair.

**Shilah :** C'est un genre de châle que les femmes et les keilais doivent porter quand ils sortent de chez eux.

Nda 2 : Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je sais que j'ai la réputation de publier lentement mais sachez que je suis bien avancée dans cette histoire. Je publierais surement un chapitre par semaine.

Il est possible que pour éviter les problèmes je publie le reste de cette histoire sur Livejournal pour ne pas avoir de restriction quand au contenu de mes chapitres. J'aviserais selon la popularité de cette fiction.

Merci d'avoir lu, les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :**Dragonneva sur et LackofMesure sur Livejournal. (Même personne différente appellation.)

**Pairing :**HPDM, LMSS, SBSS et d'autres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent cependant. Tout les personnages que vous n'avez jamais vu dans Harry Potter sont à moi.

**Rating : R**

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Voldemort avait pris le dessus ? Si le monde des sorciers s'était transformé en dictature ? Si l'ordre avait presque été exterminé. S'il était condamné à se cacher pour combattre la tyrannie du Lord. Si notre jeune Harry devait se débrouiller seul ? Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais, comment pourraient-ils le vaincre ?

Warning : Univers Alternatif, OOC, Mpreg, Slash, M/M, Language.

**NdA :** Cette histoire est purement fictive, mon but n'est pas d'offenser qui que ce soit. Ceci n'est pas une critique du style de vie orientale, loin de là , ces différentes caractéristiques explicite juste très bien mon propos et mon univers. Toute ressemblance n'est pas voulue et tient de l'ordre de l'inspiration, ces coutumes, ces costumes et ce style de vie sort tout droit de mon imagination.

Je m'excuse donc d'or et déjà si vous vous sentez attaqué, ce n'est pas mon but. Merci et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Deux hommes étaient assis, nus, dos contre torse, la longue chevelure de l'un avait été délicatement repoussée sur le côté, pour que l'autre puisse déposer de doux baisers sur sa nuque.

Des soupirs de plaisir dépassaient les lèvres de Severus alors qu'il se collait un peu plus à son amant, ne désirant laisser aucun espace entre leur deux corps. Il n'était plus le même, depuis l'annonce de son engagement, le jeune homme ressemblait à tous les keilaïs du pays, une apparence qu'il avait refusé d'adopter auparavant.

Il avait jusqu'à présent gardé les cheveux courts jusqu'à la nuque, son travail d'apothicaire leur donnant une texture grasse et sale ses grands yeux noirs n'avait jamais été soulignés par le trait de khôl obligatoire pour les femmes et les keilaï et il s'était toujours refusé à porter le ''shilai'', ses lèvres étaient gercées à force de mordillement. Bref, Severus qui détestait sa condition n'avait jamais produit aucun effort pour plaire, il s'était au contraire donner un malin plaisir à avoir l'air le plus laid possible, mais cela n'avait apparemment pas suffit, puisque il allait se marier dans 1 semaine. Dumbledore l'avait vendu à l'ennemi comme du vulgaire bétail avec l'espoir qu'en s'offrant il puisse soutirer des informations à son futur mari. Severus était répugner à l'idée d'être touché par cet homme.

Il détestait avoir l'air si fragile, il ressemblait à une de ces poupées, ou de ces femmes soumises et pourtant il s'était juré de ne jamais se soumettre à quiconque même au prix de la mort, de ne jamais dire à quiconque qu'il était du troisième sexe, de ne jamais tomber enceint. Mais tout cela semblait peine perdue, Dumbledore, l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père venait juste de le trahir, il avait dévoilé son secret à tous.

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais aux hanches, ils étaient aussi doux et beaux que de la soie ; En vue de son prochain mariage, il avait du baigner ses cheveux dans du sang de Sombral, ce qui donnait à ses cheveux noirs corbeaux une délicieuse teinte rougeâtre au soleil. Sa peau était redevenue parfaite et très pale, ses lèvres étaient rouges comme des pétales de rose. Mais même avec cela, il ne pouvait toujours pas être considéré comme une beauté typique, malgré sa transformation Severus avait toujours un physique intriguant et bizarre qui lui conviait justement ce charme que les autres n'avaient pas. Il était maigre et grand, avec de long membres sa chevelure désormais longue ne faisait qu'accentuer sa silhouette longiligne. Une chute dans son enfance avait à jamais déformé son nez qui était devenu légèrement crochu, sa dentition d'un blanc éclatant n'était pas parfaitement alignées non plus, bref Severus était loin d'être parfait mais c'est le côté fragile et subjectif de sa beauté qui attirait.

Il avait trouvé la paix, il avait trouvé l'amour auprès d'un homme qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, Sirius n'avait jamais voulu le changer et c'est pour ça qu'il s'était laissé allé à cette romance.

- Je – te –veux susurra Sirius dans son cou alors qu'il ponctuait ses paroles de baisers.

Severus se retourna dans ses bras et mis ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, offrant ainsi un nouveau contact à leur membre délaissé. Il posa ses lèvres contres les siennes.

- Je suis à toi, je t'aime, je suis là que veux tu de plus.

- Tu sais ce que je veux Severus, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour pouvoir t'avoir, entièrement. Je ne veux pas que ce bâtard en profite à ma place.

- Tu m'as, je suis là, nu à ta merci. Lui sourit Severus

Sirius, las de ne pas être compris se détacha de l'étreinte et s'adossa à la tête du lit tandis que le jeune keilaï enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille comme pour se protéger, soudainement conscient de sa nudité.

- Il te tuera Sirius, il te tuera et fera de ma vie un enfer s'il se rend compte que je ne suis pas vierge, Dumbledore lui a assuré que je l'étais, mais le connaissant, il vérifiera à l'aide d'un sort. Tu serais prêt à tout risquer ? Tout foutre en l'air pour coucher avec moi ? Je suis là avec toi, je risque ma vie et tu ne penses qu'à me baiser . Je …

- Ne le dis pas comme ça, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça, je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut, je ne peux juste plus attendre en sachant qu'il en profitera et pas moi. Que tu ne l'aimes pas mais que tu te préserves tout de même pour lui.

Severus le contempla un instant, l'air indéchiffrable avant de se coucher dos à lui sans un regard, la température de la pièce avait considérablement chuté. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, ce n'était pas lui qui allait être marié à un homme qu'il détestait, qui allait devoir porter ses enfants, se soumettre à lui sous tous les plans. Il en parlait comme s'il avait le choix, comme s'il pouvait juste refuser de se marier. Sirius ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Il sentit soudainement deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'un corps chaud se plaquait contre lui comme une deuxième peau, il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans le creux de sa nuque, il pouvait sentir son membre contre ses fesses, ses jambes entrecroisées avec les siennes.

Ses bras faisaient des vas et viens sur sa poitrine et sur ses hanches, excitant ainsi malgré lui le jeune apothicaire. Sirius souleva sa jambe et la fit passer autour de sa propre hanche mettant ainsi à découvert ses secrets les mieux gardés.

Tout en caressant ses parties intimes, Sirius vînt glisser son érection contre l'intimité de Severus, allant et venant délicatement contre l'épiderme sensible de son entre-jambe. Ce dernier avait complètement oublié sa colère et son ressentiment, le keilaï se concentrait sur les sensations que lui prodiguait son amant. Sa main droite se promenait dans les cheveux de Sirius tandis que son autre main accompagnait délicatement les reins de Sirius dans leurs mouvements.

Si tu savais comme tu es beau murmurait-il, tu es tellement différent maintenant, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi.

Severus haletait de plus en plus fort à l'entente de ces mots doux alors que son corps ondulait d'avant en arrière comme un serpent.

- Je t'aime, Je t'aime susurrait-il avec passion.

Perdus dans leur étreinte, l'un et l'autre se laissèrent aller à leur amour et quand les doigts de Sirius entrèrent en contact avec son intimité, le keilaï se dit qu'il saurait facilement expliquer cela à son futur époux. Mais quand la verge de Sirius le pénétra, soudainement il fut aveuglé, il ne su pas dire non, il ne voulait pas dire non, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment. Cette sensation de plénitude, cette douleur qui les unirait à jamais.

C'était hasardeux, étrange, douloureux et sanglant mais tellement bon que la raison avait quitté la pièce emmenant avec elle la virginité de Severus.

Quand il rentra chez lui le lendemain il avait le corps et les membres engourdis, un bleu à l'œil gauche, la lèvre entaillée et quelques bleus. Ils avaient pensé que tout s'arrêterait avec ce prétendu viol. Ils ne pensaient pas que ce mensonge les dépasserait, Severus ne savait pas que cette supercherie conduirait son amant à Azkaban pour 25 ans. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il ferait de ses premières années de mariage un enfer, il avait sous-estimé Lucius Malefoy.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

**TBC...**

**Nda :** Merci pour vos rewiews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous éclairera sur la tonalité de cette histoire beaucoup d'entre vous on trouvé le prologue bizarre et intriguant. J'espère que vous vous faite une meilleur idée maintenant.

Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris jusqu'à ce que les deux univers se rencontrent, je jonglerais entre l'entourage de Voldemort et l'ordre. Vous comprendrez mieux ce que je veux dire la semaine prochaine avec le deuxième chapitre. Harry fera d'ailleurs, son apparition.

Merci pour vôtre lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Dragonneva sur et LackofMesure sur Livejournal. (Même personne différente appellation.)

**Pairing :**HPDM, LMSS, SBSS et d'autres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent cependant. Tout les personnages que vous n'avez jamais vu dans Harry Potter sont à moi.

**Rating : R**

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Voldemort avait pris le dessus ? Si le monde des sorciers s'était transformé en dictature ? Si l'ordre avait presque été exterminé. S'il était condamné à se cacher pour combattre la tyrannie du Lord. Si notre jeune Harry devait se débrouiller seul ? Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais, comment pourraient-ils le vaincre ?

Warning : Univers Alternatif, OOC, Mpreg, Slash, M/M, Language.

NdA : Cette histoire est purement fictive, mon but n'est pas d'offenser qui que ce soit. Ceci n'est pas une critique du style de vie orientale, loin de là , ces différentes caractéristiques explicite juste très bien mon propos et mon univers. Toute ressemblance n'est pas voulue et tient de l'ordre de l'inspiration, ces coutumes, ces costumes et ce style de vie sort tout droit de mon imagination.

Je m'excuse donc d'or et déjà si vous vous sentez attaqué, ce n'est pas mon but. Merci et bonne lecture.

**Chaptitre 2**

Harry n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la couleur du soleil, du bruit des oiseaux qui chantent, ou encore de la sensation des gouttes de pluie sur sa peau. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard et l'avènement de Voldemort il y a 20 ans, la résistance avait été forcée à vivre sous terre comme de vulgaire rat de gouttière. À 22 ans, le survivant pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où il avait mis les pieds dehors, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ils avaient toujours vécu dans les égouts anglais.

Plus le temps passait moins il y avait de résistants, beaucoup se résignaient et refusaient de risquer la vie de leurs enfants pour une utopie, un rêve intangible. Il n'était plus qu'une cinquantaine de membre dans l'ordre, et qu'est ce qu'une cinquantaine face à une armée de 1500 mangemorts. Mais malgré leurs doutes, même si ils perdaient espoir, certains continuaient à s'entrainer et à se préparer pour le combat final. Voldemort savait qu'il y avait toujours quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans le pays, mais depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il ne les craignait plus. Et c'était là leur seule chance de le surprendre et de le battre parce que cette nuit là, il pensait avoir tué le plus jeune Potter.

Comme à son habitude Harry s'entrainait, depuis quelques heures déjà, il ne faisait que cela, matin midi et soir s'il ne s'entrainait pas au duel, il courrait, sinon il s'entrainait au corps à corps ou à l'arme blanche, bref, le jeune homme ne faisait plus que ça. Aucun des autres membres ne pouvait comprendre son acharnement après tout ce n'était pas sur leurs épaules que reposait l'avenir du monde sorcier, ils ne voyaient pas les séances de tortures auxquelles s'adonnait Voldemort, il ne lisait pas la douleur, la peur et l'appel à l'aide dans les yeux de ses victimes. Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il devait être à la hauteur, il devait être assez fort pour le vaincre.

Il voulait en finir avec ces cauchemars horribles, 10 ans qu'il n'avait pas eu une vrai nuit de sommeil, sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours atrocement mal mais avec le temps et l'entrainement, il avait appris à résister à la douleur.

Bien loin était le jeune bambin frêle et rougissant d'il y a 20 ans, il avait vu bien trop d'horreur pour rester innocent. Aujourd'hui, il avait tout d'un leader, du haut de son mètre 85, Harry intimidait. Ses épaules carrées et son torse musclé lui donnait un aspect viril, ses jambes galbées rappelaient celle d'un sprinteur. Sa musculature transparaissait même sur son visage, il avait la mâchoire ferme et carrée, des yeux verts émeraude qui semblait lire en nous et une manne de cheveux noir corbeaux indomptable qui frôlait délicatement sa nuque et qu'il avait l'habitude de relever en une courte queue de cheval.

- Harry tu devrais venir voir un moment. Lui dit un grand jeune homme roux, interrompant ainsi ses tractions.

- Ron, tu vois bien que je suis occupé ça ne peut pas attendre. Tu es mon bras droit, occupes toi en, je te fais confiance. Soupira-t-il fatigué de toutes ces responsabilités. Il s'était levé du mauvais pied.

Ron était son meilleur ami mais aussi son adjoint si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, lorsqu'Harry n'était pas là c'est lui qui prenait en charge l'ordre du Phoenix, la plupart des membres était d'ailleurs des jeunes dont les parents avaient été tués ou emprisonnés injustement. Les seuls ''adultes'' qui avaient survécu à la grande purge de 1992 étaient les parents de Ron, Rémus et Tonk , tous les autres membres avaient fui ou disparu.

- Euh je pense que tu préférerais t'en occuper toi-même Harry tu me connais je ne t'aurais pas dérangé pour rien. Ajouta Ron en haussant un peu le ton.

Le regard du survivant se durcit soudainement pensant qu'il allait devoir faire face à un problème majeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un des membres à disparu ?

- Non, c'est ton frère, il s'est soudainement enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne veut parler à personne. Je pensais que tu aimerais le savoir.

Sans attendre Harry rangea son matériel et tenta d'enlever un peu la sueur sur son corps avant de s'empresser de suivre Ron vers les appartements du QG.

Neville Longdubat n'était pas son frère de sang, ils s'étaient juste tout deux très vite attachés l'un à l'autre. Neville était le seul keilaï de l'ordre du Phoenix, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'Harry l'avait tout de suite pris sous son aile, c'était aussi le plus jeune membre. Il était très réservé et avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter au noir et au froid des égouts, tout cela le rendait déprimé et d'humeur maussade. Il était là depuis ses deux ans mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parlait que de s'enfuir et de vouloir voir la lumière du jour.

C'était un garçon gentil et calme aux premiers abords, mais quand on le connaissait, il était espiègle et ultra sensible, la mort de ses parents l'ayant fragilisé à vie. Il avait, cependant, beaucoup de caractère, il était aussi buté qu'un hippogriffe, le seul qui pouvait lui faire entendre raison était Harry. Neville était toujours un adolescent et il faisait parfois des choses stupides, Harry était très protecteur envers lui. De par son physique, il était très populaire avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos, ses longs cils et ses yeux bleus azurs. Les garçons de l'ordre lui courrait après comme des chats après une souris, il était unique dans le bas fond des égouts. Il représentait une échappatoire face à la monotonie et le confinement dans lequel il avait vécu toute leur vie.

En arrivant devant sa chambre, Harry qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de frapper, fut surpris de voir que la porte était fermée.

- Neville ! Neville ! S'écria t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fermer ta porte à clé, viens m'ouvrir.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse

- Neville ne m'oblige pas à exploser ta porte tu me connais je le ferais sans hésiter et je ne la réparerais pas.

A la suite de ces paroles, un timide _Alohomora _se fit entendre dans la pièce. En entrant, le survivant ne fut pas surpris de trouver son frère coucher tête la première sur son futon. Il vint délicatement s'asseoir à côté de lui et entama de lui caresser les cheveux. C'était comme une tradition, lorsque l'un n'allait pas bien, l'autre venait lui témoigner son soutien mais ne lui forçait pas la main. Quand l'un serait près à parler, l'autre serait là pour l'écouter, mais pas avant. Une bonne demi-heure après, le keilaï semblait près à discuter, il vînt tranquillement se caler contre le torse de sa seule famille, et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Nev' ? l'encouragea Harry

Le survivant sentit plus qu'il ne vit les larmes couler sur les joues de l'adolescent, sans plus attendre il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un soupir surpris lui échappa en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de son frère.

- Neville je ne plaisante plus, dis moi tout de suite ce qu'il c'est passé ! Qui t'a frappé ? Demanda Harry avec agitation

Les lèvres du jeune homme se mirent à trembler alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de parler. Ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient de la douleur et de l'incompréhension, mais surtout de la honte.

- Harry, je…je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi Nev', dis moi. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Renchérit Harry désormais plus qu'inquiet.

Neville ne semblait pas pouvoir s'exprimer, les mots se succédaient de façon saccadées, ses phrases n'avaient aucun sens. Le survivant paniquait de plus en plus, imaginant le pire. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un état pareil, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Harry prit Neville par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Neville, respire ; inspire, expire, inspire, expire, voilà c'est bien, calme toi, rien ne presse, parles moi. Chuchota-t-il avec tendresse.

Après quelques instants, le jeune keilaï réussit à se calmer, mais il portait toujours une mine défaite et triste et les larmes dans ses yeux n'avaient pas pour autant disparues.

- Harry, pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchit, j'étais en colère et je me suis laissé emporté.

Le survivant commençait à perdre patience.

- Neville ! Cesse de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

- OnestsortisavecJustin,onestmontésenville. J', j''ontpasréussiànousattrapper. Ons',celuiquetum'asdonné,jesuistombéetilsl'ontgardé.

Le Survivant avait peur de comprendre, Neville lui avait désobéi, il était sorti sans permission et surtout sans porter les vêtement adéquats pour ne pas se faire repérer. Son frère aurait pu se faire arrêter, il aurait pu mourir ou terminer dans une vente aux enchères.

Il se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas, il avait les poings serrés, Neville pouvait voir les veines sur ses biceps. Le Survivant voulait se calmer mais il n'y parvenait pas, l'idée de pouvoir perdre son frère allier au fait qu'ils avaient perdu un des horcruxes eut raison de sa patience. Il explosa.

- QUOI ! Neville, tu as quel âge bordel, tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas sortir et encore moins sans un adulte armé. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? A quoi tu pensais ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de rester coincé ici toute la journée ?

- Harry je suis vraiment… murmura Neville la gorge pleine de sanglots.

- TAIS TOI intervint celui-ci, Tu es désolé ? Et ça va changer quoi, tu crois que je vais pouvoir retrouver le pendentif de Salazar avec tes foutues excuses ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui croit que le monde magique tourne autour de lui, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Et maintenant à cause de toi, Voldemort à de nouveau une longueur d'avance sur nous, et beaucoup plus de gens vont souffrir.

Sur ces mots lourds de sens, il sortit de la salle. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le corps frêle de Neville être soulevé par des sanglots rageurs et douloureux. Seulement en ces temps difficiles, le survivant n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, alors il ne se laisserait pas attendrir par ses larmes. Il avait un objectif, et il n'accepterait pas que quiconque le lui rende plus difficile qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'humeur avec laquelle il s'était levée, n'avait pas aider son manque de diplomatie naturel. En arrivant dans le couloir il vit plusieurs membres de l'ordre du Phoenix attroupés devant la porte de la chambre de son frère , ils avaient du être alerter par ses cris.

- Hey Vieux, je sais que c'est dur en ce moment mais tu trouves pas que tu as été un peu dur envers lui. Dit calmement Ron en l'emmenant loin des oreilles baladeuses.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Ron, alors je te prierais de bien vouloir la mettre en veilleuse. Si je te disais ce qu'il a fait … dit-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Ron le fixait, attendant la suite de son discours mais Harry semblait comme perdu, il ne le regardait même plus, le rouquin se tourna pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention de son meilleur ami et se trouva face à face avec Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ce petit moment d'inattention, ne lui permit pas de voir la colère dans les yeux d'Harry et l'empêcha de le retenir lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui. Le survivant venait de plaquer Justin contre le mur, il ne semblait pas contenir sa force, s'il on en croyait les inspirations étranglées du jeune blond.

- Ecoutes moi bien espèce de morveux, plus jamais tu m'entends, plus jamais, tu ne t'approches de mon frère, tu ne le touches pas, tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne penses pas à lui c'est clair.

Le jeune homme le fixa, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas peur du tout, son regard semblait défier Harry. Et pourtant il respirait difficilement.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais son père, répondit Justin avec malice. Il est capable de prendre ses décisions seuls. Et apparemment dans son esprit mes paroles ont plus de valeur que les tiennes.

- Euh écoute Ry', calme toi, je ne le sens … dit Ron avant d'être coupé par le son du poing d'Harry contre le mur, juste à côté, très très près de la tête du petit effronté.

- O-kayyy dit Ron, je crois qu'on va se calmer tout de suite, Harry tu me suis s'il te plait et Justin fait attention à toi je t'ai l'œil.

Ce dernier se contenta de s'épousseter les épaules et de se diriger vers la chambre de Neville, le survivant fit mine de le suivre mais Ron le retint à temps.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il était si loin derrière Voldemort, et maintenant ils avaient encore un Horcruxe de moins, tout était à refaire, le spectre de la bataille finale venait encore de s'éloigner, Harry n'arrivait, à vrai dire même plus à le voir.

Et si le survivant perdait espoir alors qu'allait-il se passer.

**TBC...**

Nda : Merci à tous pour vos rewiews, voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, vous avez maintenant une idée de ce qu'il se passe du côté d'Harry. Sa rencontre avec Draco ne saurait tardé, soyez patients.

Je referais prochainement référence plus en détail à la Grande Purge et à l'enfance de Neville. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus violent.

**Rewiews appréciées. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Dragonneva sur et LackofMesure sur Livejournal. (Même personne différente appellation.)

**Pairing :**HPDM, LMSS, SBSS et d'autres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent cependant. Tout les personnages que vous n'avez jamais vu dans Harry Potter sont à moi.

**Rating : R**

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Voldemort avait pris le dessus ? Si le monde des sorciers s'était transformé en dictature ? Si l'ordre avait presque été exterminé. S'il était condamné à se cacher pour combattre la tyrannie du Lord. Si notre jeune Harry devait se débrouiller seul ? Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais, comment pourraient-ils le vaincre ?

Warning : Univers Alternatif, OOC, Mpreg, Slash, M/M, Language.

NdA : Cette histoire est purement fictive, mon but n'est pas d'offenser qui que ce soit. Ceci n'est pas une critique du style de vie orientale, loin de là , ces différentes caractéristiques explicite juste très bien mon propos et mon univers. Toute ressemblance n'est pas voulue et tient de l'ordre de l'inspiration, ces coutumes, ces costumes et ce style de vie sort tout droit de mon imagination.

Je m'excuse donc d'or et déjà si vous vous sentez attaqué, ce n'est pas mon but. Merci et bonne lecture.

NOTE IMPORTANTE : **La difficulté de ce chapitre a été de trouver une appellation pour les pères keilaï. Si je peux éviter de les appeler mère, je préfère. En français nous n'avons que peu d'appellation pour les pères : Papa. Pa ou Père. Au vu de la tonalité de la fic je me vois mal utiliser "Pop" ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai donc décider de me tourner vers les langues mères. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat, il est donc possible que cela change.**

**Chapter 3**

Un jeune blond tomba au sol sous le coup puissant d'un _Expelliarmus. _Il n'était pas comme tous les autres duellistes. Il n'avait pas de muscles saillants, il n'était pas grand ni intimidant. Il était pourtant entrain de s'entrainer pour un jour faire parti du cercle privé de Voldemort.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, tous les sorciers se moquaient de ses traits délicats, de ses grands yeux gris et de ses mains fines tout le monde l'insultait de keilaï, la pire insulte qu'y soit pour un sorcier. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait du supporté les moqueries et les rires de ses camarades, il avait tout fait pour avoir l'air plus viril mais rien n'y faisait, il avait toujours l'air aussi frêle et fragile. Malgré ses heures d'entrainement et ses cheveux très courts, on le prenait toujours pour une personne du troisième sexe.

Il avait du travaillé dur pour monter en grade et pour se faire valoir, aujourd'hui tous les apprentis mangemorts le respectaient, non seulement par ce qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit de Voldemort, mais aussi par ce qu'il avait démoli plus d'un sorcier qui avait sous-estimé ses capacités.

Après s'être relevé, il lança un _Stupéfix_ à son adversaire qui, ne l'ayant pas vu venir, se reçu le sort en pleine poitrine. Draco profita de son moment d'inattention pour l'envoyer au tapis grâce à une acrobatie agrémentée d'un coup de pied. Vincent Crabbe fût incapable de se relever.

Beaucoup de jeunes mangemorts snobaient les arts moldus, Draco n'avait pas fait cette erreur, son corps l'avait beaucoup aidé dans ces duels, son apparence délicate aussi.

Des applaudissements retentirent alors dans toute la salle alors que Draco se rendait aux vestiaires sans un regard en arrière, plusieurs '' collègues'' tentaient de lui taper dans le dos comme pour féliciter sa virilité mais il se décalait toujours à temps.

Il n'avait jamais supporté le contact et la proximité d'hommes autres que son père et les keilaï, Severus lui avait toujours dit qu'il tenait ça de lui, mais il était un keilaï, et le jeune blond ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Il les détestait, ces êtres faibles qui se laissaient marcher sur les pieds, il voulait leur hurler dessus quand il les voyait si dociles et apprivoisés.

Mais, Severus avait toujours été différent, il ne s'était jamais laissé écraser par son mari. Durant toute son enfance, Severus avait toujours chercher le conflit pour voir jusqu'où son père pouvait aller pour le faire taire, pour le soumettre tous les jours il y avait des cris et des bagarre aujourd'hui Draco faisait tout pour éviter ce sordide spectacle à son petit frère Eliel mais rien n'y faisait, le keilaï était toujours instable et imprévisible.

Les cris qu'il entendit en rentrant chez lui ne firent que confirmer ses pensées, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte son petit frère de deux ans vînt s'agripper à ses jambes, il ne pleurait pas encore mais n'avait pas l'air loin de le faire.

- Daco ! Daco !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eliel, ou est Na'ishem* ? _(Na'Em : mère des hommes et Ish (eesh) : Homme == J'ai choisi l'hébreu parce que ça correspondait à l'univers décrit mais c'est surtout parce que Pater (latin), phora (porteur en latin) et Teknogoneo (porteur en grec) ont des sonorités très brutes.)_

Le jeune garçon apparemment fatigué se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son frère et de pointer les escaliers comme pour montrer la suite parentale. Sans déposer son frère qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, il s'empressa de courir dans la chambre de ses parents. L

Malheureusement, le spectacle qu'il y trouva ne le surpris pas plus que cela.

Severus était couché sur le dos, son pantalon baissé, on ne voyait pas ses parties intimes grâce à la longue tunique qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller ainsi que sur son visage. De par les mèches qui allaient et venaient contre sa bouche, on savait que sa respiration était saccadée à cause de l'effort. Lucius quand à lui avait les bras en grippe autour de son cou, l'air vraiment en colère, une marque de griffure encore bien rouge sur sa joue droite il semblait marmonner des choses que Draco ne pouvait pas réellement distinguer. Les mains de Severus autour des siennes semblaient tenter de diminuer la pression sur sa gorge fragile.

- Qui…crois… donner…prendre …

Les joues et le front du keilaï commençaient à prendre une teinte rouge vifs, peut-être était-ce l'effort et non l'étouffement mais le jeune blond ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir mourir devant ses yeux.

- Père ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse…

- Père répéta-t-il

Toujours aucune réponse

Sa prise ne semblait pas se desserrer, on aurait même dit que Lucius se croyait toujours seul dans la pièce,

- Papa ! s'écria Eliel mettant ainsi un terme à leur altercation, c'était comme ci le jeune Malefoy avait un mégaphone, comme s'il n'était pas un bambin de deux ans mais un étranger qui venait de lever le voile sur leurs secrets les plus intimes.

Lucius se tourna vers eux comme pris sur le vif, il avait l'air sauvage. En les voyant, son visage reprit son expression neutre, il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses longs cheveux fins et se retira de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Severus toujours sur le dos, ses cuisses pâles à la vue de tous, avait la respiration haletante et saccadée. Il refusait de regarder son fils ainé dans les yeux, il avait peur de faillir devant ce regard accusateur, car il savait qu'il avait tort. Il se releva et se rhabilla avant de tendre les bras vers Eliel qui s'empressa d'enrouler sa main dans ses cheveux et de mettre son pouce dans sa bouche déjà près à s'endormir.

Draco aurait aimé avoir le cerveau d'un enfant, cette capacité qu'ils ont d'oublier les problèmes, les disputes, les accidents quelques minutes après leur passage. Il était toujours en colère contre le keilaï pour avoir fait de son enfance un souvenir douloureux uniquement peuplé de dispute et d'arguments, il se souvenait s'être caché plusieurs fois sous son lit pour éviter d'entendre les bruits de coups et de vaisselle cassée. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eliel devienne instable et perturbé comme il avait l'impression de l'être, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre autant que lui.

- Que c'est-il passé cette fois ? demanda t-il d'un ton sans appel

- Rien qui ne te concerne Draco, rien que tu ne puisses comprendre lui répondit Severus

- Ça me concerne quand tu laisses Eliel seul dans la maison, il aurait pu se blesser. Il n'a que deux ans je te rappelle.

Severus soupira il n'en pouvait plus de voir tout les jours la rancœur dans les yeux de son fils, une rancœur qu'il savait présente dans son propre regard à l'égard de son époux. Il en avait marre d'être enfermé toute la journée, d'être incapable d'aller faire des choses seul, de ne pas pouvoir sortir pour emmener son fils en balade, de ne pas pouvoir décider pour lui même. C'est vrai qu'il avait commencé à crier sur Lucius sans raison, et le stoïcisme de ce dernier l'avait mis encore plus en colère, le fait de voir qu'il était le seul à perdre son sang froid.

Mais il savait comment le faire sortir de ses gonds, alors il avait prétendu coucher avec Vernisse Zabini, le mangemort assigné à sa surveillance. Il était très charmant, le teint hâlé, des yeux hazels et il avait ouvertement fait savoir à Severus qu'il était intéressé, il savait que Lucius le détestait mais ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire parce que Vernisse faisait parti du cercle privé de Voldemort.

Quand Severus s'était mit à lui raconter les détails sordides de leurs prétendues unions secrètes, il avait soudainement perdu le contrôle, et sachant que le keilaï lui refusait sa couche depuis presque un mois, Lucius avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il allait voir ailleurs.

- Ne me donne pas de leçon de vie s'écria Severus avec hargne, je reste tout de même ton géniteur. Il y a des elfes de maison, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé seul.

Draco le toisa avec dédain avant de dire qu'il faisait une bien piètre mère avant de s'en aller sans attendre la réponse du keilaï.

Eliel semblait s'être endormis, Severus le berçait tendrement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, des sanglots douloureux avaient élu domicile dans sa gorge mais depuis le jour de l'emprisonnement de Sirius, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais verser une larme. C'est avec grande difficulté qu'il ravala ses larmes et qu'il se leva pour aller coucher son dernier fils. Si seulement Draco savait ce qu'il avait fait pour le protéger.

En traversant le séjour il croisa Lucius qui semblait toujours en colère, il était assis dans un de leur fauteuil de cuir blanc, sa robe de sorcier négligemment posée sur leur canapé, sa chemise blanche laissait entrevoir sa poitrine musclée et son cou puissant. Ses jambes posées sur la table faisaient ressortir les muscles de sa cuisse et le verre de Whisky on the rock qu'il tenait à la main ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'aura de puissance qui planait autour de lui. Il ne lui jeta pas l'ombre d'un regard quand il passa près de lui et Severus s'il ne le montra pas, le prit très mal.

**TBC...**

**AN :** Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je n'avais vraiment pas le coeur de le réécrire. De plus je sens l'engouement pour cette histoire baisser à vue d'oeil, ma motivation suit le mouvement.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et désolée de pas avoir répondu aux rewiews.

Drag'

Vous trouverez la photo d'Eliel en lien sur mon profile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Dragonneva sur et LackofMesure sur Livejournal. (Même personne différente appellation.)

**Pairing :**HPDM, LMSS, SBSS et d'autres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent cependant. Tout les personnages que vous n'avez jamais vu dans Harry Potter sont à moi.

**Rating : R**

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Voldemort avait pris le dessus ? Si le monde des sorciers s'était transformé en dictature ? Si l'ordre avait presque été exterminé. S'il était condamné à se cacher pour combattre la tyrannie du Lord. Si notre jeune Harry devait se débrouiller seul ? Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais, comment pourraient-ils le vaincre ?

Warning : Univers Alternatif, OOC, Mpreg, Slash, M/M, Language.

NdA : Cette histoire est purement fictive, mon but n'est pas d'offenser qui que ce soit. Ceci n'est pas une critique du style de vie orientale, loin de là , ces différentes caractéristiques explicite juste très bien mon propos et mon univers. Toute ressemblance n'est pas voulue et tient de l'ordre de l'inspiration, ces coutumes, ces costumes et ce style de vie sort tout droit de mon imagination.

Je m'excuse donc d'or et déjà si vous vous sentez attaqué, ce n'est pas mon but. Merci et bonne lecture.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai, j'avais tout simplement la flemme de mettre les chapitres en pages et de les publier. Je n'ai pas de réelles excuses car je suis bien en avance dans l'écriture de cette histoire, donc voilà je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux et celles qui suivent cette romance.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont rewiwés les chapitres précédents.

Bonne Lecture, Rewiews appréciées.

CHAPITRE 5

L'atmosphère était tendue dans le manoir Malefoy, depuis l'altercation entre le keilaï et son époux, un silence de mort régnait dans la demeure et pour la première fois ce n'était pas Severus qui en était l'instigateur. Ce dernier, pour une fois subissait et il n'en pouvait plus. Lucius ne l'avait jamais aussi délibérément ignoré ce dernier avait, depuis peu, élu domicile dans la chambre d'ami, il ne participait plus au repas familiaux et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis 1 mois, même pas pour le saluer, 1 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas ''forcé'' à remplir ses devoirs conjugaux.

Severus ne s'était jamais sentit aussi délaissé, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui qui était boudé de plus Lucius n'avait pas à se plaindre, alors il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer aussi véhément.

Mais pourquoi cela le gênait-il autant lorsqu'il ignorait le Lord Malefoy cela pouvait dure mois et il n'avait jamais cédé. Et là, seulement un mois et il avait l'impression que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il voulait se mettre à genoux pour lui demander pardon, il voulait le supplier de ne plus l'ignorer mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se soumettre et il ne céderait pas juste parce qu'il perdait un peu la tête et ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

Eliel semblait sentir les tensions de la maison et avait tout juste commencé à faire ses nuits, jusque là, il n'avait jamais pu faire une nuit entière sans sa ''mère'' il fallait toujours que le keilaï aille le chercher à un moment ou à un autre. Maintenant quand il ne dormait pas, il restait collé à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il ne supportait pas d'être dans les bras de son père plus d'une minute ou il se mettait à hurler à la mort.

Bref, l'ambiance du manoir était vraiment étrange, Lucius et Draco restait dans leur coin, ce dernier en voulait d'ailleurs toujours autant à Severus, tandis qu'Eliel et lui restaient à l'étage et ne descendaient sous aucun prétexte.

Les tensions du manoir n'étaient pas aidées par la présence quasi-constante des mangemorts au manoir. En effet depuis quelques semaines, le Lord faisait profil bas, aucune attaque, aucun départ en pleine nuit, aucun cri de douleur retentissant dans les ruelles sombres et humides de l'Angleterre. Pas un communiqué du Lord depuis deux semaines, Severus pouvait sentir que même son mari ne savait pas de quoi il en était.

Le keilai était installé devant son miroir, Eliel jouait tranquillement à ses pieds, tandis qu'il se brossait délicatement les cheveux il avait d'ailleurs l'air d'avoir fait un effort. Car s'il était magnifique sans artifices, Severus était réellement à couper le souffle quand il voulait bien s'en donner la peine. Il portait un pantalon Aladin couleur ébène légèrement transparent qui laissait entrevoir ses jambes albâtres et musclées, ainsi qu'une tunique crème légèrement évasée qui laissait paraitre son épaule droite et permettait à l'imagination de dessiner ses bras.

Severus s'était maquillé, il arborait deux trais de khôl autour de ses yeux, une pointe de poudre pour colorée ses joues et une fine touche de brillant à lèvres pour attirer le regard. Il avait été saisi par une soudaine envie de plaire, pire encore par une envie de satisfaire son mari, de lire le désir dans ses yeux.

Il sentit une main tirer les pans de son pantalon avec insistance.

- Nana murmura Eliel en tendant les bras, ses grands yeux bleus étaient remplis de larme.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Papa est occupé.

Le bambin se contenta de garder les bras levés, le regard toujours larmoyant.

Tu veux toujours que je te porte mais tu sais marcher Eliel. Soupira Severus en le prenant dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui tu vas devoir passer la journée avec Draco .

- Hun Hun répondit le jeune garçon en se blottissant contre lui. Nana !

- Si si mon chéri il le faut et je te promets que demain Papa restera avec toi toute la journée.

Eliel se contenta de glisser ses bras autour de son cou et de fermer les yeux, pas prêt à accepter le fait qu'il allait devoir passer la journée sans son père.

- Ne fais pas la tête, c'est aussi pour toi que Papa fait ça mon loup, on ne voudrait pas que tu me détestes comme Draco ajouta-il d'un air triste.

Severus ne le montrait pas mais sa relation avec Draco l'affectait beaucoup, il avait fait tellement de sacrifice pour ce premier enfant. C'était d'ailleurs cet enfant qui avait scellé son destin, il avait prévu de s'enfuir depuis le début, il n'avait jamais pensé rester si longtemps et encore moins avoir un deuxième enfant avec son tortionnaire. L'homme qu'il considérait comme responsable de la vie misérable qu'il menait aujourd'hui.

A cause de cette rancœur, de cette haine qu'il s'était évertué à faire ressentir à Lucius Draco en avait lui aussi fait les frais il avait été témoin de beaucoup de violence dans son enfance. A cette époque, Lucius était encore jeune partisan de Voldemort, la situation était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'aujourd'hui notamment financièrement et Severus était beaucoup moins docile. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir négligé son fils au profit de sa haine, c'est pour cela qu'il était si présent et câlin avec Eliel il ne voulait surtout pas commettre les même erreurs.

Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de l'aile Ouest du manoir, une aile qui était exclusivement réservé aux activités politiques- dirons nous - de Lucius. Il savait qu'il trouverait surement Draco dans une des salles de duel. Il avait lui-même eut dans son enfance, une passion pour les duels magiques, mais depuis son mariage et sa position "d'épouse" du bras droit de Lord Voldemort, il était hors de question qu'il possède encore une baguette. Il maitrisait quelques sorts banals d'entretien et de cuisine mais la sensation que la magie procure quand elle circule dans vos veines pour rejoindre et se canaliser dans vôtre baguette était malheureusement une sensation inimitable.

Le keilaï ne se sentait jamais vraiment en sécurité dans ce coin du manoir, les lumières n'étaient jamais allumées, aucun accessoire de décoration sur les murs ou sur les tables, tout était sombre, pas âme qui vive ou en tout cas qui restait en vie très longtemps. Au vue de la tenue qu'il portait il savait que s'il avait le malheur de rencontrer un des collègues de son mari il aurait de sacré soucis, il commençait d'ailleurs à presser un peu le pas.

Eliel était toujours lové dans ses bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou, il ne semblait vouloir bouger pour rien au monde mais il avait bien deux ans et commençait à être un peu lourd.

- Eli' papa va te faire descendre maintenant.

- Non !

Si si, si tu descends, je te donnerais des chocogrenouilles.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il le déposa au sol devant lui et tendis sa main pour qu'il la prenne.

- On y va , Draco t'attends.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, il se contenta de regarder Severus dans les yeux en tendant les bras.

- Allez Eliel je n'ai pas le temps, je te laisse ici tout seul sinon. Ajouta le keilaï en faisant mine de marcher vers la direction opposée.

NANAAA ! s'écria le bambin en courant s'accrocher à la jambe de Severus, il sanglotait maintenant doucement, le front fortement appuyé contre sa jambe.

S'en suivit une série de câlin larmoyants et touchants, Eliel étant triste et Severus se sentant honteux, les effusions d'affections furent telles qu'ils ne virent ni ne sentirent pas McNair et Goyle approcher avec un air grivois sur la scène de crime.

La claque sur ses fesses fut tellement forte qu'il tomba presque en avant avec l'impact, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il devait maudire ses réflexes ou les embrasser. Il avait dans son demi-tour mis un coup de poing au coupable dans son élan. Pas le moins du monde effrayé, il prit Eliel dans ses bras et les toisa de son regard noir.

- Comment vas _Madame_ Malefoy ? dit Goyle d'un ton narquois, toujours aussi alléchante en tout cas.

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de ta femme Gargoyle, répliqua Severus

Le mangemort serra les poings alors que même son acolyte pouffait de rire dans ses mains.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans tes bras le dernier futur mangemort en date ? Il te ressemble, je lui ferais faire le tour des quartiers quand on le formera, il aura bientôt 5 ans si je ne m'abuse.

- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon fils Goyle je te tu…

- Bla, Bla, Bla. Avec quoi est-ce que tu me tuerais, tu n'as même pas de baguette pouffa l'ogre dégoutant.

- Il n'en a peut-être pas mais moi j'en ai une, intervint une voix, alors dégagez de chez moi avant que je n'appelle mon père. Il se fera une joie de s'occuper de vous quand il saura que vous avez agressé son keilaï en présence de son second héritier, tout cela sous son toit.

Les deux mangemorts semblaient tiraillés, ils frétillaient sur leurs jambes comme des puces sur un bûcher. S'ils n'avaient pas de cerveau, ils ne semblaient pas encore avoir perdu la raison puisqu'ils s'empressèrent de s'enfuir par l'autre bout du couloir.

Severus se tourna vers son ainé, un sourire gêné de remerciements au coin des lèvres.

- Pas la peine mère, je ne suis pas si monstrueux. Je ne vous aurais jamais laissé à la merci de ces pervers sans cervelle. Vous me cherchiez si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes habillé de façon étrange, je sais que nous sommes chez nous mais cela ne vous ressemble pas.

Le keilaï se contenta de lui tendre Eliel et de les embrasser tous les deux sur la joue.

- Papa revient te chercher demain mon cœur, tu restes gentil pour Draco et tu ne pleures pas pour rien. Tu sais parler maintenant donc si tu veux quelque chose tu demandes.

Le bébé semblait content d'être dans les bras de son frère et ne se mit à pleurer que quand Severus eut totalement disparu du couloir, en l'observant s'en aller, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se demander où il allait.

****LMSS****HPDM****

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Lucius, son cœur battait la chamade, avait-il pris la bonne décision, comment allait réagir Lucius, Severus ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-il près à risquer son couple pour une ridicule querelle ? Etaient-ils vraiment un couple ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, il s'était toujours assuré de garder les idées claires et de ne jamais tomber amoureux de l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie. Mais comment ne pas avoir de sentiments pour le père de ses enfants ? Etait-il faible ou était-ce simplement inévitable ?

Il faisait le bon choix, pour ses enfants, il devait s'humilier et ravaler sa fierté. Sans toquer, il ouvrit la porte du bureau et y entra, la refermant délicatement derrière lui.

Lucius était radieux comme à son habitude, il respirait la puissance et le calme, d'ailleurs il ne leva même pas les yeux en entendant la porte claquer. Il se contenta de poursuivre sa lecture du Daily Prophet et de siroter son verre d'alcool pur.

Les genoux de Severus tremblaient de peur et d'excitation, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour rejoindre le sofa ou était installé son mari sans trébucher après bientôt 15 ans de mariage il était toujours aussi intimidé par sa simple présence. Le keilaï épousseta légèrement ses vêtements, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se rendit d'un pas sur devant Lucius qui n'avait jusque là pas daigné lui lancer un regard.

Severus repoussa sa longue chevelure noire sur l'une de ses épaules dénudées et s'agenouilla gracieusement aux pieds de son mari, il déposa ensuite sa tête sur les genoux de Lucius et attendit.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'humiliait ainsi, la première fois depuis 15 ans, ses entrailles étaient en feu à l'intérieur de son corps, s'il y avait quelque chose que Severus n'avait jamais été, c'était soumis à quelqu'un d'autre que lui même. Il avait toujours revendiqué son indépendance et ce même s'il avait toujours su qu'il était un keilaï. Mais ce qu'il avait réussis à comprendre ces derniers mois, c'est qu'en s'appliquant à se démarquer comme un égal et à revendiquer haut et fort sa capacité à se débrouiller seul, il s'était juste transformé en monstre égocentrique qui avait pourri la vie de son fils et de son mari, qui il devait l'avouer, faisait énormément d'effort pour lui.

Il savait que c'était nécessaire qu'il montre sa soumission à Lucius, il savait aussi que ce dernier comprendrait ce que ce geste lui coutait et ce qu'il voulait réellement dire. Qu'il était près à lui donner une chance pour faire régner la paix dans leur foyer. Après quelques instants de silence pesant, il entendit le bruit d'un verre qu'on dépose sur une table en bois, le bruit se suivit d'une légère caresse dans ses cheveux, et sur son cou aussi légère et douce qu'un papillon.

Lucius prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et releva son visage vers lui.

- Ne t'agenouilles plus jamais devant moi, je suis ton mari pas ton maitre. Je sais que je t'ai mal traité dans nos premières années de mariage, j'étais jaloux de ce lien qui t'unissait à Sirius Black…. Commença Lucius

Severus baissa les yeux et frémit à l'entente du nom de son premier amour.

- Et qui t'unis toujours à lui apparemment, j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer.

Sa main glissa rapidement jusqu'au cou frêle du keilaï et sa poigne se resserra considérablement.

- Mais jamais je ne tolérerais que tu poses tes yeux sur un autre homme, que tu penses à un autre homme, qu'un autre homme que moi te regarde et apprécie ta beauté. Tu es à moi et maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au clair tu paieras si tu me trahis.

Severus avait soutenu le regard du blond jusqu'au bout sous entendant qu'il se débattrait au centuple si Lucius tentait de le dominer et de le malmener. La tension ne tarda pas à se transformer en désir, quelques minutes après cette jouxte de regard, le blond dévorait le cou du keilaï alors que celui-ci le chevauchait.

**TBC...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Note de Fin :**Vous avez du remarquer que Draco appelle Severus "mère" et qu'il le vouvoie, en le faisant agir ainsi j'espère retranscrire la difficulté de leur relation, et je veux surtout montrer à quel point les conventions Voldemoriennes ont été implantés dans le cerveau de Draco. Il a été conditionné pour considérer les keilaï comme des femmes et Severus comme sa mère, c'est pour cela qu'il se comporte ainsi avec lui.

Le prochain chapitre commencera de manière très particulière.

A bientôt les amis


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :**Dragonneva sur et LackofMesure sur Livejournal. (Même personne différente appellation.)

**Pairing :**HPDM, LMSS, SBSS et d'autres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent cependant. Tout les personnages que vous n'avez jamais vu dans Harry Potter sont à moi.

**Rating : R**

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Voldemort avait pris le dessus ? Si le monde des sorciers s'était transformé en dictature ? Si l'ordre avait presque été exterminé. S'il était condamné à se cacher pour combattre la tyrannie du Lord. Si notre jeune Harry devait se débrouiller seul ? Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais, comment pourraient-ils le vaincre ?

Warning : Univers Alternatif, OOC, Mpreg, Slash, M/M, Language, **Lemon dans ce chapitre, Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

NdA : Cette histoire est purement fictive, mon but n'est pas d'offenser qui que ce soit. Ceci n'est pas une critique du style de vie orientale, loin de là , ces différentes caractéristiques explicitent juste très bien mon propos et mon univers. Toute ressemblance n'est pas voulue et tient de l'ordre de l'inspiration, ces coutumes, ces costumes et ce style de vie sort tout droit de mon imagination.

Je m'excuse donc d'or et déjà si vous vous sentez attaqué, ce n'est pas mon but. Merci et bonne lecture.

**NdA/Chap** : **C'est très peu orthodoxe mais ce chapitre commence par un Lemon, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop chamboulez, je vous conseille d'ailleurs de relire la fin du chapitre précédent. Je sais qu'Harry n'a pas encore fait sa grande apparition mais cette fois ci je vous le promet il sera là dans le prochain.**

Severus soupirait de plaisir alors que ses mains s'étaient emmêlées dans les cheveux de son partenaire, le blond caressait à présent ses cuisses s'attardant longtemps sur son aine, il connaissait tout ces points faibles. Lucius continua ses enivrantes caresses sur le postérieur ferme de son époux, son alléchant parcours le mena directement aux cuisses fines et galbées de Severus. Il s'empressa de le soulever et de le mener jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher.

Le mangemort l'allongea délicatement sur leur lit et s'assit sur ses talons pour l'observer. Il pouvait désormais voir l'effort que Severus avait fait, depuis le jour de leur mariage, il ne s'était jamais arrangé pour lui. Les vêtements qu'il avait choisi le mettait vraiment en valeur mais ils constituaient aussi son seul obstacle au corps pale de son amant. En un sort, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus. Severus caressait les muscles saillants du blond en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer à quel point Lucius était beau.

- Contente toi d'être magnifique et laisse moi faire tout le travail murmura Lucius dans le creux de son oreille.

Severus se laissa tomber contre les oreillers, ses cheveux formant un halo sombre autour de son visage pale et écarta les jambes dévoilant ses secrets les plus intimes à son mari. Lucius accepta l'invitation avec empressement et vînt se caler entre ses jambes permettant ainsi à leurs érections d'entrer en contact. Pendant les minutes, les heures Severus ne saurait dire qui suivirent, les mains baladeuses de son mari entreprirent d'adorer son corps.

La passion et les soupirs de plaisir du keilaï eurent vite raison de la patience de Lucius dont l'érection vibrait d'anticipation et suintait littéralement d'excitation. Il se pencha vers la table de nuit, manquant de la faire tomber et pris un tube de lubrifiant dans un des tiroirs. Sans attendre il ouvrit le tube et pris l'érection de Severus dans sa bouche pour le distraire, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'adapter de nouveau à sa taille. Il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant léchant avidement la petite parcelle de peau en dessous des testicules connu pour ses facultés érogènes.

Lorsque Lucius repris son membre dans sa bouche, Severus se replia sur lui-même des épaules jusqu'aux orteils pareil à une chatte sur un toit brulant. Il s'assit sur ses talons et observa Severus qui les yeux à demi ouverts s'était totalement abandonné à ses caresses. Il ajouta un second, puis un troisième doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se tortillait toujours de plaisir dessous lui.

- Ahhh…Lucius je t'en prie, je suis prêt soupira Severus en ramenant son mari entre ses cuisses.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et le pénétra doucement afin que le keilaï puisse ressentir chaque centimètres de son intrusion, Lucius avait eu de nombreux amants dans sa vie mais il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi entier que quand il faisait l'amour au brun.

Il commença ses vas et viens gagnant chaque fois en puissance et en profondeur, Severus s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, il ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisirs. Ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes autour des hanches de Lucius. C'était passionnel et doux à la fois, les coups de butoirs du blond étaient fermes et secs frappant avec force sa prostate à chaque fois.

A peine remarquait-il que son dos quittait le lit que toutes pensées rationnelles quitta son esprit. Lucius avait posé une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos tandis que l'autre tenait fermement sa nuque. Le keilaï ne tenait en l'air que par la force des bras de son mari, la main dans le bas de son dos maintenait un contact permanent entre leurs deux corps tandis que la main dans sa nuque ramenait et éloignait le corps de Severus sur son membre.

C'était une première pour Severus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait mal partout le lendemain matin, le contact contre sa prostate allié à la tension abdominale que procurait sa position eurent raison de lui. Quand il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il tendit les bras vers Lucius qui le ramena immédiatement contre lui, la fin était proche. Severus se mit à onduler indécemment sur les genoux de son mari, il roulait des hanches comme une danseuse orientale, les coups de reins étaient plus courts et moins profonds, l'un comme l'autre recherchait la friction.

Lucius prit le membre du keilaï entre ses mains qui ne tarda pas à venir immédiatement souillant la poitrine du blond et provoquant à quelques minutes d'intervalles sa propre éjaculation.

Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit essoufflés et épuisés le corps couvert de sueur. Severus était complètement à l'ouest, son bas ventre et son intimité frémissaient toujours de plaisir, il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir la semence de Lucius couler entre ses cuisses.

Une fois l'extase disparue, l'ambiance devint tout bonnement étrange, Lucius et Severus n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de dormir ensemble, chaque fois qu'ils copulaient, le keilaï s'en allait juste après. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas trop savoir où se positionner et que faire de leurs membres fatigués, ce n'était pas leur genre de se câliner après l'amour. Severus fit mine de se lever mais une main le retint,

- Ou est ce que tu vas ? dit Lucius fortement

- Je vais me nettoyer et prendre un pyjama.

- Tu reviens ici après ou tu vas dans ta chambre ?

- Je ne sais pas dit Severus que voudrais tu que je fasse ?

- Restes.

Il s'en alla donc se rafraichir et revêtir sa longue robe de nuit avant de revenir s'installer dans le lit au côté d'un Lucius qui avait l'air de déjà somnoler. Il avait du lancer un sort de propreté sur les draps et sur lui-même par ce que quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller il sentait le propre et le frais. Il s'endormit sur ses quelques pensées simplettes, bercé par la respiration régulière de Lucius.

**LMSS**HPDM**

Severus se sentait observer, et à en croire son état de fatigue, il devait encore faire nuit, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata la présence du bras de Lucius autour de sa taille, ce dernier dormait toujours à point fermé. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la chambre, d'où lui venait donc cette sensation. Il eu sa réponse quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit délicatement pour laissé entrer Draco qui portait un Eliel sanglotant dans ses bras.

Le keilaï se leva immédiatement.

- Draco tout va bien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il est 4 heures du matin.

Le regard du jeune mangemort semblait fixé sur le lit derrière lui.

- Draco ?! répéta Severus

Mère, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous dormiriez ici c'est pour cela que je suis surpris, je vous ai cherché dans tout le manoir.

Severus se contenta de le fixer attendant apparemment des explications quant à sa présence tardive.

- J'ai tout essayé, il ne veut pas se rendormir. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dans vôtre chambre, il s'est mis à hurler à la mort, il sanglote par ce qu'il est épuisé mais tout à l'heure il s'époumonait presque.

Eliel,Eliel chut chuuuur, Papa est là maintenant. Chantonna le keilaï en le berçant doucement.

Il continuait de pleurer

- Merci Draco, je vais me débrouiller vas te recoucher sinon tu vas être fatigué pour tes combats demain.

Bien mère.

Sur ses mots, Severus se réinstalla dans le lit face à Lucius et déposa son délicat fardeau entre leur deux corps caressant doucement son dos pour le calmer.

Alors que ses paupières devenaient lourdes, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression d'être une famille que cette nuit là.

A dès kilomètres de là, un homme voyait la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis quinze ans. Après tant d'années dans le noir, son premier soupir ne fut pas de joie quant au soleil, mais un murmure rauque et languissant, une plaie ouverte il y quinze ans de cela.

Severus…

**TBC...**

Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain ne saurait trop tarder, les rewiews sont très appréciées et j'y réponds avec plaisir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :**Dragonneva sur et LackofMesure sur Livejournal. (Même personne différente appellation.)

**Pairing :**HPDM, LMSS, SBSS et d'autres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent cependant. Tout les personnages que vous n'avez jamais vu dans Harry Potter sont à moi.

**Rating : R**

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Voldemort avait pris le dessus ? Si le monde des sorciers s'était transformé en dictature ? Si l'ordre avait presque été exterminé. S'il était condamné à se cacher pour combattre la tyrannie du Lord. Si notre jeune Harry devait se débrouiller seul ? Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais, comment pourraient-ils le vaincre ?

Warning : Univers Alternatif, OOC, Mpreg, Slash, M/M, Language, **Lemon dans ce chapitre, Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

NdA : Cette histoire est purement fictive, mon but n'est pas d'offenser qui que ce soit. Ceci n'est pas une critique du style de vie orientale, loin de là , ces différentes caractéristiques explicitent juste très bien mon propos et mon univers. Toute ressemblance n'est pas voulue et tient de l'ordre de l'inspiration, ces coutumes, ces costumes et ce style de vie sort tout droit de mon imagination.

Je m'excuse donc d'or et déjà si vous vous sentez attaqué, ce n'est pas mon but. Merci et bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 7

Quand Harry revînt de son jogging matinal, tous les membres de l'ordre étaient déjà installés à table pour déjeuner. Quand il entra dans la salle, les conversations se turent immédiatement, ce n'est pas qu'ils avaient peur d'Harry mais sa parfois, quand sa colère prenait le dessus sur sa raison, les dommages collatéraux pouvaient être conséquents. Et comme personne ne connaissait réellement la cause de son emportement, tout le monde se tut espérant ainsi ne pas le mettre en colère plus.

- Bonjour Harry dit Hermione d'une voix douce

- Salut Mione' répondis celui-ci en l'embrassant sur la joue, il faudrait que je te parle après le petit-déjeuner à toi et aux membres alphas de l'ordre, nous avons un problème termina-t-il le regard fixé sur Neville.

Ce dernier n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller, ce qui avait du choquer la plupart des membres par ce que ce dernier était encore plus coquet qu'Edward Bellochocogrenouille. Il était toujours en pyjama, un short de sport court avec un tee-shirt « Annoying Orange » par-dessus lesquels il avait mis un des hoodies que Harry lui avait prêté. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, personne ne doutait du fait qu'il avait du pleurer toute la nuit, Harry s'en voulait mais ce que son frère avait fait était à la limite du pardonnable surtout au vue des circonstances dans lesquelles tout cela est arrivé.

Tapotant brièvement l'épaule de Ron pour le saluer, Harry prit place en tête de table et mangea sans autre forme de procès. Un sanglot étranglé lui fit lever la tête de ses délicieux œufs au bacon, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand il vit Neville sortir de la pièce en courant, il ne le suivit pas, il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula sans accros même s'il faillit lancer un Avada Kedavra à Justin en le voyant se lever peu de temps après son frère, surement pour aller le réconforter. Après quelques minutes il ne restait plus que les membres actifs de l'ordre dans la pièce, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

- Bien, vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi je vous ai réunis ce matin alors que Voldemort n'a pas fait de nouvelles frasques. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins nous avons perdus un Horcruxe…

Des cris et des questions se mirent à fuser dans la pièce.

Silence ! Laissez-moi finir. Comme je le disais, nous avons perdus un Horcruxe, il ne nous en reste plus que trois et donc de nouveau quatre à trouver. La question n'est pas qui ou comment nous l'avons perdus mais plutôt ce que nous allons faire pour le retrouver. Ajouta Harry calmement

Des murmures colériques et insurgés parcouraient la pièce alors que les membres réalisaient petit à petit que le travail fournis pour obtenir cet Horcruxe, que les membres tués, avaient été en vain.

- Mais Harry, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu entends par perdu, perdu dans la nature ou volé par quelqu'un. Par ce que s'il est perdu dans la nature nous devrions pouvoir le retrouver. Intervint Remus

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vous aurais tous réunis si on avait une quelconque chance de retrouver cet Horcruxe. Par perdu, j'entends que Voldemort l'a récupéré.

Un silence de mort fut sa seule réponse.

- Mais j'ai un plan pour le reprendre, il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous parvienne à s'infiltrer dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Le brouhaha retentit de nouveau.

- Je ne vous demande pas de devenir son bras droit, juste d'obtenir quelques informations, assez d'informations pour que l'on retrouve l'Horcruxe que nous avons perdu et ceux que nous ne sommes jamais parvenu à trouver. Je le ferais bien moi-même mais je suis malheureusement trop facile à reconnaitre ajouta-t-il en soulevant la mèche qui cachait sa cicatrice.

Les membres de l'ordre semblaient réfléchir à la situation, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait comprendre l'urgence d'une mission d'infiltration. Leurs informations sur les futurs plans de Voldemort étaient proches du néant et s'ils ne réagissaient pas au plus vite, ils ne pourraient jamais s'en sortir.

Hermione fut la première à sortir de ses pensées, selon elle c'était une très mauvaise idée, l'ordre était déjà peu conséquent, ce serait du suicide de l'amputer d'un de ses membres clés. Surtout que pour se présenter au concours de Mangemort il fallait dans un premier temps faire preuve de robustesse physique et ensuite passer l'épreuve de l'Avada Kedavra dans laquelle il fallait tuer un innocent.

Le survivant commençait à être frustré, c'était comme si ces gens ne comprenait pas qu'il fallait qu'ils se sacrifient pour leur bonheur, qu'avant le confort, ils allaient devoir vivre plusieurs années de souffrance et de sacrifice. Il en avait assez d'être le seul à mettre sa vie de côté, d'être le seul à prendre des risques, oui il avait tout perdu, oui il n'avait pas de famille mais ce n'était pas pour autant que son sacrifice serait moins important, moins douloureux que le leur. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit son trouble fête de petit frère entré en trombe dans la cuisine.

Le keilaï s'était changé, il portait maintenant un jean et un long tee shirt large qui découvrait une de ses épaules. Ses longs cheveux ébène avaient été remontés en une demi-natte. En le voyant comme ça, Harry se rendit compte de la beauté de son petit frère, en plongeant son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus, il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme avait ce fait qu'il a fait. Il était naïf et innocent, Harry l'avait délaissé et il s'était donc précipité dans les bras du premier venu, qui malheureusement s'avérait être Justin l'enfoiré.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Neville, on discute sérieusement alors retourne dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

Le keilaï lui lança un regard blessé mais déterminé qui ne plû pas du tout au survivant.

- Je peux vous aider, à retrouver l'Horcruxe. Dit celui-ci. Ce sera beaucoup plus dur pour un homme d'entrer sous couverture que pour un keilaï.

L'ordre qui s'était tu à son entré, le fixait avec perplexité, Rémus lui demanda de poursuivre puisque personne ne semblait avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

- Je…

- Non, non Neville tu arrêtes ton cinéma tout de suite et tu dégages dans ta chambre tu m'as déjà assez emmerdé comme cela. Ne viens pas nous pourrir l'esprit avec tes idées saugrenues. L'interrompit Harry

Ron lui lança un regard désapprobateur

- Pas la peine d'être vulgaire Harry…

Neville ne semblait pas prêt à se dérober et ignora totalement la remarque de son frère adoptif avant de poursuivre son discours

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez un contact à l'intérieur des mangemorts, cela va bien prendre 1 an avant que l'on vous fasse assez confiance pour vous confier des informations cruciales. Surtout que Voldemort ne nous craint plus. Tandis que si vous parvenez à me marier à l'intérieur du cercle privé de Voldemort, on aura des informations vitales et plus rapidement. Continua t-il en souriant comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'ampleur de sa déclaration.

Un nouveau brouhaha s'éleva dans là pièce alors que chacun OSAIT réfléchir à l'idée. Les assiettes commencèrent à s'envoler et les verres se briser dans la pièce alors qu'une aura verte émeraude entourait le survivant. Celui-ci s'était levé et regardait les membres de son ordre avec une haine non feinte.

FERMEZ LA !

Le silence fut immédiat alors que tous les objets de la pièce reprirent leur place accoutumée.

- N'avez-vous donc aucune honte ? Pourquoi sommes-nous tous réunis dans ce piètre habitat, dans les égouts comme des malpropres ? Par ce que Voldemort est un assassin, un violeur, un voleur, un escroc, un être vile. Par ce que la façon dont il traite les femmes et les keilaï est inacceptable, par ce qu'il tue sans procès, qu'il méprise, qu'il maltraite et qu'il détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Ses mangemorts sont pareils, si ce n'est pire que lui, ils n'ont aucune pitié, épouse des enfants de 12 et les oblige à supporter des grossesses à un si jeune âge.

- Et vous osez, vous osez suggérer qu'on envoie, le plus jeune de nos membres qui n'a encore rien vu de la guerre, qui est encore blanc comme neige, qui ne tiendrait pas dans un duel contre Colin Crivey plus de 5 minutes, dans la gueule du loup ? Qu'est ce que vous suggérez, qu'il se prostitue pour qu'on gagne la guerre alors qu'aucun de vous n'est capable de sacrifier sa misérable vie pour son voisin de droite.

Vous allez la fermez maintenant, et je jure devant Merlin que le premier qui pense à dire que c'est une bonne idée ne verra pas le coucher du soleil pas par ce que Neville est mon frère non mais par ce qu'il n'a rien à faire ici, par ce qu'il est pire que Voldemort.

Ce discours enflammé eu le dont de plomber l'ambiance, en regardant les mines déconfites de tout ses plus chers membres, Harry comprit qu'aucun d'eux ne valait mieux qu'un autre. A l'exception de Ron et Remus, tous avaient envisagé l'idée si l'on en croyait les joues rouges et les regards honteux. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

Vous croyez que par ce que je suis le survivant je suis le seul à devoir me sacrifier ? Vous pensez que vous allez tous survivre et que je vais mourir. Détrompez-vous, car si aucun de vous ne met la main à la pâte, nous serons tous morts avant la fin de l'année. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Voldemort a prit le dessus sur nous, lui au moins il a des fidèles, mais que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas obligé de le combattre, et si je prenais mon frère et qu'on s'en allait loin d'ici ? Voldemort croit que je suis mort depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, il ne me cherchera pas. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire si je décide tout d'un coup que j'en ai marre que je ne veux plus me fatiguer. Vous serez dans une belle merde hein.

Grandissez, personne ne fera le sale boulot pour vous, ne pensez pas vous en sortir vivant si vous ne faite rien, si Dumbledore à créé cet ordre, c'est pour protéger nos enfants, et vous voulez en jeter un dans la gueule du loup ? Après tout qu'est ce que le sacrifice d'un enfant si on peut en sauver des milliers c'est ça ? Vous pouvez vous en aller si c'est ce que vous pensez, par ce que vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus dans mon ordre.

Sur ces mots, Harry prit la main de son frère et ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, il avait peut-être été un peu dur mais l'idée que son petit frère pouvait être marié à un mangemort, sacrifier sa vie comme il avait sacrifié la sienne l'avait fait sortir or de ses gonds.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, qu'il serrait un Neville sanglotant dans ses bras, Harry ne se doutait pas qu'un allié de taille referait son apparition dans leur vie. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que le parrain qu'il avait cru mort depuis toujours allait de nouveau débarquer dans l'ordre.

Alors il pria, il pria un hypothétique Dieu, il pria Merlin, il pria ses parents, il pria toutes les puissances de ce monde pour qu'il n'ait jamais à pousser son frère dans les bras de Voldemort. Mais même si peu de temps après sa diatribe, il savait que si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le faire.

TBC...

Rewiews appréciées.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Dragonneva sur et LackofMesure sur Livejournal. (Même personne différente appellation.)

**Pairing :**HPDM, LMSS, SBSS et d'autres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent cependant. Tout les personnages que vous n'avez jamais vu dans Harry Potter sont à moi.

**Rating :**** R**

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Voldemort avait pris le dessus ? Si le monde des sorciers s'était transformé en dictature ? Si l'ordre avait presque été exterminé. S'il était condamné à se cacher pour combattre la tyrannie du Lord. Si notre jeune Harry devait se débrouiller seul ? Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais, comment pourraient-ils le vaincre ?

Warning : Univers Alternatif, OOC, Mpreg, Slash, M/M, Language.

NdA : Cette histoire est purement fictive, mon but n'est pas d'offenser qui que ce soit. Ceci n'est pas une critique du style de vie orientale, loin de là , ces différentes caractéristiques explicite juste très bien mon propos et mon univers. Toute ressemblance n'est pas voulue et tient de l'ordre de l'inspiration, ces coutumes, ces costumes et ce style de vie sort tout droit de mon imagination.

Je m'excuse donc d'or et déjà si vous vous sentez attaqué, ce n'est pas mon but. Merci et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7**

Depuis sa violente intervention pendant la réunion de l'Ordre Harry avait été complètement mis à l'écart par ses amis et par les autres membres ; Mais en vérité peu lui importait, parce que ces idiots avaient bien besoin qu'on leur remette les idées en place.

Sa relation avec Neville était toujours tendue, même après leurs étreintes passionnées, le keïlai barricadait toujours sa chambre à l'aide d'un sort, Harry aurait bien pu passer outre mais cela n'aurait fait que dégrader encore plus leur relation.

En fait la seule personne qui lui adressait encore la parole était Ron et ce dernier lui en voulait encore pour la façon dont il avait traité Neville alors il ne s'attardait pas en sa présence, ils ne parlaient que de choses cruciales et ne s'entrainaient plus ensemble comme avant. Maintenant que le rouquin n'était plus là pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal, le Survivant passait tout son temps à s'entrainer, encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Chaque jour il évacuait sa rage en frappant de plus en plus fort sur le sac de sable, sa rancoeur, sa colère, sa solitude, ses peurs et ses insécurités, tout y passait. Aujourd'hui comme beaucoup d'autres jours, ils avaient les mains en sang, ses phalanges étaient ouvertes presque jusqu'au os, mais le survivant ne sentait rien, il n'avait pas mal, il continuait à frapper de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Telle une machine, telle l'arme de destruction que tout le monde voulait qu'il devienne.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta de frapper, et tomba à genoux au sol, c'était comme ci quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit, comme si quelqu'un tentait de prendre une partie de lui et de se l'approprier. Il ne reconnaissait pas la trace de Voldemort , il comprit alors très vite que quelqu'un essayait de briser les sors de protections qu'il avait placé aux différentes entrées de l'Ordre. Il s'empressa de prendre sa baguette et de courir vers l'entrée principale, il rencontra en chemin Ron et Hermione les seules personnes à être liés aux runes, ils avaient surement eux aussi senti l'intrusion.

- Ron tu viens avec moi, à l'entrée principale, tu te mets à couvert pendant que moi je vais au front, Hermione je te laisse aller vérifier les sorts de surveillance, on reste en contact et tu me dis ce à quoi on à affaire.

Même s'ils étaient en froid, le trio d'or, restait soudé dans l'adversité et dans le combat, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils se comprenaient et ne questionnaient jamais les ordres d'Harry.

Une fois à l'entrée des égouts, Harry se mit en position de duel, la baguette pointée vers l'avant attendant que l'ennemi fasse son entrée. Qui cela pouvait il bien être, il allait le savoir dans quelques instants.

C'était un "grand jour" pour Voldemort et un jour noir pour beaucoup d'autres. Comme tous les mois, le Seigneur noir avait convié tous son peuple à l'exécution des traitres et des impies. Tous sans exceptions se devaient d'être là, hommes, femmes et enfants ; si jamais quelqu'un s'avisait de boycotter cette cérémonie, il serait alors exécuter au prochain Black Day comme on s'accoutumait à l'appeler.

La famille Malefoy, un des piliers de la dynastie Voldemorienne, comme on l'appelait à l'époque, était installée à la droite du Lord. Lucius et Draco portaient leur tenue de mangemort, alors que Severus était tout de rouge vêtu, son shilai bien en place afin qu'on ne voit que ces yeux.

Derrière eux, se trouvaient les familles, Zabini, Nott, Lestrange et Black pareillement affublées.

- Hommes, Femmes, Keilaïs, craignez mon pouvoir et tremblez devant ma toute puissance commença le Lord noir. Car il n'y a pas de pitié dans cet empire, pas de compassion ni de seconde chance, vous êtes tous à ma merci et à celle de mes mangemorts. Se tiennent devant vous, ceux qui m'ont défié, trahi ou porté préjudice, ils vont tous être exécuté pour leur rébellion et leur insubordination. Mais la mort est une bien trop douce punition pour les traitres, ils seront torturés et humiliez devant vous tous ce soir. Que la fête commence !

Les ricanements des mangemorts pouvaient être entendu à des kilomètres, c'était leur heure de gloire, le seul moment où ils étaient presque autant craints que Voldemort, enfin on laissait libre cours à leurs folie et à leur violence. Les femmes et les keilaïs seraient violés et battus à mort tandis que les hommes seraient humiliés et émasculés.

Les cris d'agonies des uns et des autres se mêlaient tel un concert macabre, dans l'audience, leurs familles hurlaient à la mort et les suppliaient d'en finir.

Severus avait détourné son regard de l'échafaud et s'évertuait d'empêcher Eliel de voir ce terrible spectacle, l'enfant curieux refusait de se laisser couver.

Le keilaï tremblait de rage face à son impuissance, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car si il ne jouait pas son rôle d'époux soumis il serait jeté en pâture à Voldemort et ils devait avant tout penser à ses enfants.

La cérémonie battait son plein quand un mangemort s'avança vers le Lord pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux car jamais une telle chose était arrivée, le Lord ne laissait personne monter sur son trône sous peine de mort immédiate, si ce mangemort avait pris un tel risque cela signifiait que l'information ne pouvait être que de taille.

La foule retint son souffle alors que les mangemorts cessèrent leurs immondices, attendant les prochains ordres du Lord, mais ce dernier se contenta de faire un signe de main, le spectacle était fini, tous les prisonniers furent achevés sans un battement de cils.

Et sans attendre, Lucius et les autres mangemorts s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur Lord.

- Draco, emmènes ta mère et Eliel à la maison et rejoins nous au manoir, je t'en dirais plus là-bas.

- Luc... Commença Severus avant d'être interrompu.

- Fais ce que je te dis Severus, ne discutes pas murmura Lucius avec hargne.

Le keilaï choqué par le ton employé par son époux se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de se détourner de lui sans attendre son ainé.

S'il croyait qu'il pouvait lui parler comme à un chien, il se trompait complètement, la prochaine fois il ne se laisserait pas faire sans rien dire pensait Severus en marchant d'un pas rapide.

Après avoir transplané au manoir, Severus se retourna vers Draco avec un regard implorant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Draco, mais soit prudent, et comme je te l'ai toujours dit, ne tues jamais une personne qui n'en veut pas à ta vie. Car l'appuie de ces dites personnes pourrait s'avérer être primordial. Ne sois pas stupide comme eux, réfléchis avant d'agir.

Le jeune mangemort, le regarda d'un air abasourdis, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des émotions dans les yeux de sa mère, la première fois qu'il lisait l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Et c'est pour cette unique raison qu'il décida de le ménager.

- Ne vous en faite pas mère, je ferais très attention et je garderais un oeil sur Père également. Pensez à sceller les runes, je ne sais pas ce qui à causer ce meeting impromptu mais ça n'est pas du tout bon signe. Finit-il avant de disparaitre.

Severus réajusta la prise qu'il avait sur Eliel qui s'était endormi pendant leur conversation quand un hibou fit son entrée par la cheminée. Le keilaï nourrit la chouette et prit le message, il alla ensuite coucher son fils dans la suite parentale, comme Lucius et lui dormaient maintenant ensemble toutes les nuits.

Il se servit un verre de bourbon et s'assit derrière le bureau de Lucius pour lire le message qui était adressée à toute la maisonnée.

SI VOUS VOYEZ UN DE CES HOMMES ,

SIGNALEZ LE IMMEDIATEMENT AUX AUTORITES.

CE SONT DES OPPOSANTS AU REGIME ET DES GENS DANGEREUX. TOUTE PERSONNE SOUPÇONNE DE LEUR VENIR EN AIDE SERA SEVEREMENT PUNI. TOUTE INFORMATION SERA RECOMPENSEE.

LE MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE.

**-CLAC !** (NA : Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne onomatopée... )

Le verre de bourbon, se brisa en mille morceau à l'impact du sol, le liquide ambre formant une tâche sur la moquette du bureau. Les larmes firent leur chemin silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il observait avec surprise la photo de son première amant, son première amour.

WANTED

KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOT & SIRUS ORION BLACK

Il s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et lança un sort sur ses vêtements pour que personne ne reconnaisse son statut.

- Dipsy ! S'éciria t-il

- Oui maîtresse Malefoy dit la petite créature frêle en apparaissant.

- Je m'en vais pour un court instant, garde un oeil sur Eliel et si Lucius revient, dis lui que je travaille sur une nouvelle potion et que je suis allée acheter de nouveaux ingrédients avec un des gardes.

- Oui maitresse, bien entendu maitresse... Murmura Dipsy avant de disparaitre de nouveau.

Il était temps pour Severus de retourner voir les personnes qui l'avait jeter dans l'antre du démon, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds.

Il se demandait l'accueil qu'on lui réservait...

**TBC...**

NA : Hello les amis, je suis de retour, encore milles excuses pour le délai, mais je vis maintenant à Londres et j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps d'écrire depuis un moment. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. L'action va battre son plein, a partir de maintenant, beaucoup de choses vont se passer, notamment les rencontres tant attendues.

Les rewiews sont très appréciées. ;)


End file.
